When The Monk's Away
by Jessie Dark
Summary: Gojyo and Goku make good use of a bed and a jacuzzi. Gojyo/Goku; Yaoi; written for a Valentine Gift fic exchange.  Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.


Gojyo woke in the middle of the night confused. Why was Jien so close? It was hot, they never curled up like this unless it was cold. Gojyo blinked and realized the bed was too small, the room to big and everything was wrong. Because Gojyo was a grown man and the monkey was curled into him like a kitten to a mother.

"Fuck, Monkey, it's hot, move!" he tried to be loud and angry, but failed. He understood why Goku was so stressed. Hakkai and Sanzo would be leaving in the morning for 3 or 4 days, and Goku couldn't cope without his sun.

"No." Goku tightened his arms around Gojyo's chest and wrapped one leg over the redhead's thighs. Gojyo sighed; then froze. Goku shifted, then shifted, then shifted and . . .

"Damn." Gojyo spoke very softly. The monkey was humping his hip. Gojyo wasn't sure what the hell to do. The young man was granite hard, sound asleep and slowly humping Gojyo's hip. Gojyo sighed and carefully kicked the monkey out of the bed, making sure the kid landed on his ass. Didn't wanna' break the kid's dick, after all.

"What?" Goku blinked awake.

"You must have thought I had meatbuns, you attacked me, you little shit!" Gojyo rolled over. "Now get in your own bed."

"Umm, ok, Gojyo" he heard Goku mutter as the youth crawled back into his own bed. Gojyo knew the youkai youth was terrified at the thought of several days without Sanzo, and that fear always sent him wandering to someone's bed. Gojyo was just wishing the kid was either a lot younger or a lot older

Gojyo winced as he realized what image just popped into his head. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. Guys didn't usually do it for him, but damn! Goku's warm lithe body had been moving sensuously against him. Gojyo swallowed and found he was getting hard. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Goku sounded anxious as he called from his own bed.

"Nothing, Monkey, go back to sleep."

"Sorry I woke you up." The kid sounded pathetic and Gojyo shoved a hand through his hair.

"So'kay." He fled the too intimate bedroom and flung himself down on the couch and stared at the television. It crossed his mind to turn it on, but he figured he'd wake up Sanzo or Hakkai and he wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with or shot at. He smoked in silence and tried to not think about Goku as warm, or attractive, or sexy or … shit. . .

He awoke several hours later to; "Did you want to make sure you didn't miss us?" Hakkai was leaning over the couch, on the surface he was teasing Gojyo, but underneath he was concerned. Gojyo knew him well enough to know that_. _

"Yep, couldn't bear to not see your smiling faces one last time." Gojyo glanced past him at the sullen monk, practically humming with his need to get moving. "Go say good bye to the monkey."

Sanzo didn't even look at Gojyo.

"Hey, Baldie..." Gojyo felt anger slide up. "The kid was roaming again. They had used that term when the trip first started. Goku had, apparently, often roamed to Sanzo's bed in the monastery. Eventually he developed the habit of moving toward the closest familiar body, which seemed to be Gojyo lately. Although the roaming had slowly cut down Gojyo had noticed it increasing again recently. He figured the monkey was worried about something, and hadn't told Sanzo and Hakkai. Now, though, he would try and trigger Hakkai's maternal instincts, because the healer would make sure Goku was awakened to bid his sun farewell. And demand breakfast.

Before Hakkai could begin the lecture Sanzo snorted and turned to the room Gojyo and Goku had been assigned. Hakkai shook his head. "I know this isn't ideal, Gojyo. But I really don't see any good alternative. The monks may know something and Sanzo really has to present a good face to them."

"Yeah, yeah, and an uncivilized monkey and a half-breed bastard won't help his 'oh so holy image'." Gojyo sat up and lit a cigarette. Hakkai flinched.

"That is not what I meant at all," he began. Gojyo waved away the explanation. Sanzo wanted Hakkai to go with him to the big important temple and he wanted Gojyo and Goku to sit in this well-appointed prison. Gojyo was fine with that. He really doubted the monkey would last 5 hours, never mind 5 days.

When they settled to eat Gojyo didn't pick on Goku as the kid ate without his usual enthusiasm. The saru kept shooting worried looks at Sanzo. Finally the monk snapped his newspaper and glared at Goku. "Have I grown a third eye?"

"Umm, I don't think so." Goku blinked stupidly and looked at Gojyo as if trying to be clued in.

"He means you are looking at him too much." Gojyo sipped his coffee and thought curses at Sanzo's beautiful hair.

"Sorry, Sanzo." Goku looked embarrassed. "I guess I can't help but worry that you and Hakkai will never come back. What will Gojyo and I do? Where would we go? We won't have a gold card to get food and we won't know if you guys want us to find you or not."

Hakkai looked like he was going to speak but Sanzo beat him to it.

"Don't be stupid."

Goku didn't look reassured. Gojyo sighed in annoyance. "Look, Goku, if they aren't back in 5 days, we'll just go find their asses. And if they are still attached, the rest of them."

Gojyo listened while Sanzo and Hakkai issued rules and guidelines. When the healer started on the need to eat meals and not just snacks, and Sanzo started reminding Goku he couldn't order every item on the menu, Gojyo finally jumped up.

"Guys. I have been taking care of myself since I was 9, that's like," he had to pause and count, "fourteen years-I think." Damn, he could not remember how old he was!

"I've seen your house. That doesn't reassure me." Sanzo looked at his pack and then at Goku. Of course the monkey jumped up to grab it.

"So take the little ape with you."

"Hey!" Goku looked annoyed. "If you're the slob why are they supposed to take me?" He paused at the door, carrying Sanzo's pack.

"He just wants to have this room for his bimbos." Sanzo pushed past Goku and headed out. Gojyo wandered back to the bedroom and dropped back on the bed. Hakkai called a farewell but Gojyo was already industriously catching up on lost sleep.

Gojyo jolted up to glare at Goku. The monkey was sitting on the edge of his own bed eating something that looked like a folded pizza, kicking his feet and freaking STARING at Gojyo. "What?" the hanyou demanded shortly, trying to decide if he needed a piss or a smoke more. "And where did you get that food?"

"I waited until some weird looking guy in a long coat offered it to me if I would let him look at my wee-wee." Goku rolled his eyes. "Room service."

Gojyo glared at the kid, his bladder voted louder and he ambled to the bathroom. "I thought you weren't supposed to order food. Only me?" He called through the mostly open door.

"Hakkai says it's uncouth to talk while you're pissing."

"Hakkai thinks it's uncouth to piss. How often do you see him do it? Unlike the rest of us he stores it some place like in a camel hump or something, until he can politely get rid of it."

"You're such a weirdo."

"Takes one to know one," trained by Hakkai he washed his hands and wandered out. "Did you order me anything?" Gojyo lit a cigarette and drew in smoke.

"Nope. I'm still hungry though. Wanna' go to the restaurant? They have this cool dessert tray thing!"

"You didn't leave the room did you?" Gojyo stopped, cigarette half way to his mouth. He felt a weird flutter in his chest.

"Yes, I did." Goku shoved the rest of the food in his mouth. "Guess what? I didn't get lost or eat the wax fruit or wet my pants or anything." He sounded angry and Gojyo continued to stare at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I'm not a kid. OK?" Goku turned and walked out of the room. "I can walk around a hotel by myself, order food by myself and kick youkai ass, by myself."

"There was youkai here?" Gojyo suddenly felt completely out of his depth.

"You got water in your ears you stupid roach?" Goku turned back. "It was just to make a point. I've been on this trip with the rest of you guys from the start. When do you stop acting like I need my diaper changed?"

"Kinky. Is that what Baldie is into?"

Goku blinked stupidly at Gojyo. Slowly he seemed to process that there was a sexual innuendo. "Diaper? What would someone do with a diaper?"

"I don't freaking know!" Gojyo laughed. "Some things are too freaky, even for me. Let's go find the restaurant."

As they left the apartment Gojyo considered what Goku had said. It was easy to forget Goku wasn't pre-pubescent. "How old are you?"

"500 and something, who knows." Goku poked the elevator button harder than necessary. "But it's been more than five years since Sanzo found me. So I'd be like 17 or18." Goku stepped onto the elevator and suddenly he turned to look at Gojyo. "Were you really only 9 and on your own?"

"Yeah." Gojyo hit the button for the first floor.

"How did you eat? Where did you stay? Who taught you to fight?"

Gojyo licked his lips and shrugged. "This and that. Here and there. Me, myself and I."

"You get asked that a lot, don't you?" Goku was staring up at him and for some reason Gojyo suddenly remembered the feel of the saru pressed against him moving in that rhythm got into Gojyo's blood.

"Huhn, uhh? Yeah. Asked a lot."

"Do you ever tell anyone what really happened?"

"They can't handle the truth," Gojyo rumbled in a bad impression.

"Oh." They made it to the restaurant in silence and Gojyo felt an odd sort of nervousness. No one had ever challenged him on his flippant answers. Somehow he suspected that Goku knew that too. Gojyo ordered food without flirting with the waitress and didn't try to curb Goku's grandiose ordering of 3 steaks. The waitress's look was worth remembering.

"What are we doing now?" Goku had ordered the dessert tray. It took a while to convince them he meant one of each dessert, to eat, not to look at. Gojyo bet he could get the waitress in his bed if he just promised to explain how Goku ate all that. The idea of Goku watching them was a bit off-putting

"I don't know. What are we doing?"

"There's this science thing. You can look at old bones and stuff. It's not far from here." Goku was beginning to bounce in his chair.

"I'm pretty sure Sanzo told us not to leave the hotel."

"Yeah, Yeah." Goku signed the bill with the room number and Gojyo didn't comment. The monkey then headed for the doors. "What Sanzo said was; 'I think even you two morons can manage to stay out of trouble just stay in the hotel and don't order everything you can just because you can."

Gojyo shrugged and ambled after the monkey. The museum sounded more Hakkai-like than Goku-like, but whatever. Anything was better than sitting in the room trying to figure out if the monkey knew he'd been humping Gojyo's hip.

After the museum they returned to the suite and Gojyo began to prowl while Goku ate cookies. Upon entering the second bedroom Gojyo forgot all about Goku's crappy eating habits. "Well holy shit, I'm sleeping here," he announced._ A_s he turned and took it all in Gojyo began to consider.

"What?" Goku was in the door, his eyes widening as he took in the details. "Is that a game system?"

Gojyo followed the kid's gaze, and nodded. He'd been more interested in the jetted tub, with enough room for two people and a bit of activity. The oversized bed with extra pillows also created images.

"Meanies!" The youth bounced on the huge bed and began manipulating the television controller.

Gojyo ignored Goku for the moment as he re-arranged his worldview. The need for Sanzo to have Hakkai, and only Hakkai, with him on this mission took on a whole new meaning as Gojyo studied the wall mirror. It was reflecting shadows most interesting pulled up from Gojyo's own imagination.

"What's your problem, you stupid Kappa?" Gojyo tried to shake himself free of his wanderings. "You doing this or not?" Gojyo spun toward Goku, memories of those soft murmurs and the elemental motions nearly choking him.

"What? You playing or not?" Goku demanded, then those golden eyes narrowed as Gojyo continued to stare at him, still caught in his over-heated imagination. "WHAT?" Goku prompted more loudly and irritated.

"Sorry, mind wandering." Gojyo laughed softly and dropped onto the bed next to Goku and accepted the wireless controller. "Doesn't it cost money to use this game system?"

"Yep, you can order it through the TV and put it on the room charge." The youth settled in next to Gojyo and started the game.

They'd been playing a while when Goku asked, "Are Hakkai and Sanzo actually messing around, like sex?"

Gojyo choked. Goku paused the game and looked at him. "That's what you were thinking. About this room."

"You read minds now, Monkey?"

"Yours is pretty damn easy to read. It only has like two subjects," Goku shot back. He swung off the bed and wandered over to the tub. He was filling it while he talked. Gojyo lit a cigarette. "Why else would they want us to stay out of their room?" the youth continued. "Usually Sanzo would make one of us sleep on the couch or something not share a huge bed with Hakkai." Gojyo didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet.

Goku seemed to have run out of words, he pushed something and the tub made a weird loud rumbling noise and Goku leapt across the room, doing everything but summoning his weapon as he stared wide-eyed.

"There has to be water in it to run the jets." Gojyo had quickly turned off the pumps. "You have to fill it over those sensors." He shook his head.

"As for Sanzo and Hakkai. Don't know. Guess it's none of my business." He watched Goku looking for signs of jealousy. He didn't want the monkey going after Hakkai for the sake of the monk. Although the image of Sanzo seated like a maiden while Hakkai and Goku dressed as knights battled for his "favor" was kinda' funny.

"Why you smirking you big perv?" Goku was stripping off his clothing and testing the water before climbing in. "Boy it takes a long time to get to the –sensors?"

"Big tub." Gojyo lay back down on the bed. "I'm sleeping here. This is a better bed."

"No. I'm sleeping here." Goku appeared to be protesting more out of habit then intent as he eased back into the tub. It was set so that the television could be angled to watch from either the tub or the bed and Goku looked up suddenly. "Hey, I could play the video game from here!"

"Yeah but we can't both see the television then." Gojyo began to flip through the channels. If Goku could order video games he could order a movie. Girls in Leather, Spanks and Sparks: definitely not for Goku's viewing pleasure.

Gojyo snorted when Goku, soaking wet padded over than shifted the television and picked up the controller. "I ordered the games. You don't have to see the television," he declared haughtily. Actually not doing a bad impression of the monk. Gojyo couldn't let that pass. He roared up from the bed and remembered to throw the controller clear before lifting Goku to drop him in the large tub.

The hanyou was actually trying to be careful and make sure Goku landed ass first and clear of the edges, and that is probably why Goku was able to turn the tables on him. Gojyo released Goku but the saru didn't let him go. Gojyo was thrown off balance and found himself dragged into the large tub with one wet and laughing monkey.

"Stupid, idiot!" At least his feet were still clear and he shifted trying to kick his boots off. Goku noticed his dilemma. Gojyo couldn't get into position to get out with his feet out of the tub and couldn't pull his legs in without soaking his only pair of boots.

"Here." Laughing at getting the best of Gojyo, Goku leaned over and unlaced then shoved off the heavy boots and socks. Gojyo blinked as that perfectly muscled ass was suddenly inches from his face.

It was like a wave. It washed over Gojyo and swept him under. Months of sounds, and sights and feelings and scents assaulted him all at once. Goku with his perfectly proportioned body. Goku's almost poetic movements. Goku pressed in close to wrestle or just falling asleep on Gojyo in the jeep. Goku sliding into his bed at night and spreading warmth that was more than body heat. And Goku aroused and flushed and pressing rhythmically against Gojyo's hip.

The sensual assault carried him under in seconds and Gojyo was flushed, half- aroused and completely confused before his second sock hit the ground. "Sorry," Goku was saying as he settled into the tub, "I wasn't thinking about it."

Gojyo thought the kid was referring to his ass in Gojyo's face then Goku was moving toward him, his hand reaching out and Gojyo's brain shut off. His breath caught and he waited, suspended. Then Goku's fingers wrapped around his vest. "I forgot it was leather."

"Oh. Uhh. Yeah." Gojyo scrambled to bring his errant thoughts back and realized he really was a pervert. He had thought for a minute Goku was reaching for HIM.

"You mad?" Goku sounded suddenly uncertain.

"Nah. It'll dry." Gojyo pulled the vest off and shook it out then tossed it to the counter. He shed the rest of his clothes also wringing them out as Goku turned on the jets. He kept his eyes averted as Goku got the two game controllers.

"We drop these in the water and Sanzo will kill us," Gojyo pointed out.

"He'll kill you, you're supposed to keep me in line."

Gojyo thought about dunking the kid, but said controller was a deterrent.

"Does it bother you?" Goku asked suddenly.

"That I'm beating you like an old rug?"

"No." Goku sounded annoyed. "Hakkai, Sanzo, them being both guys?"

"Only with someone like me around why anyone would want that prissy frigid monk is wonder. But Hakkai has always been odd in his taste. You ever see some of the stuff he eats?"

Goku made an odd choking noise and Gojyo had to laugh as his own inadvertent suggestiveness. "Does it bother you," he asked after a while, because it was what Hakkai would have done.

"No, yes." Goku shrugged. "It's not the gay thing. It's that they are. . . like that and hiding it from us. . . and now I think they took off for the temple just to ditch us. . ."

"Yeah, and didn't tell us about the video games." Gojyo sighed. "I doubt they went just to ditch us, but I guess they might like to take opportunities to be without us." And that hurt Gojyo admitted. Hakkai had been his best friend. But now he belonged to Sanzo. . .

"You sure it doesn't bother you? You got a funny look on your face."

"Why the hell are you worried about me?" Gojyo snarled back, more to distract the monkey than out of any real temper.

"Cause you're so . . . not into guys. . ."

"Well, they didn't invite me in, did they?" Gojyo sighed. "Goku just cause I don't like something doesn't mean I care if someone else does."

"What if they had invited you?" Goku was losing so badly that Gojyo paused the game. Great Sanzo and Hakkai were off on a sexual holiday and Goku was having some sort of sexual awakening.

About to make smart-ass comment, Gojyo stopped and studied Goku. "Did one of them invite… you?" And you will do what about his answer, Gojyo asked himself.

"No." Goku tossed the game controller and turned to Gojyo. The hanyou followed suit and watched Goku, inviting him without words to continue. "I just know you always say you really, really aren't into guys. So I wondered what you would do if one tried to come on to you? Would you hate him?"

Gojyo sighed and stared at Goku. "What's wrong, kid?"

"I'm not a kid," Goku glared back at him and Gojyo felt uneasy. He was confused by the idea that Sanzo and Hakkai were in relationship. It wasn't really surprising that Goku was disturbed.

"OK, look, Goku," Gojyo let out another long sigh. "I know this is a lot to take in. But, if they . . . it'll all work out."

"You wouldn't hate them? If they tried to kiss you?"

"The fuck?" Gojyo shook his head. "Why would they do that?"

"What if they really wanted to kiss you? So they did it? Would you hate them?"

Gojyo narrowed his eyes. "Who did you kiss, Monkey?"

"No one."

"You shouldn't go around kissing people who don't act like they want it, at least a little." Gojyo never got to finish his sentence. Goku sort of surged across the tub, straddling Gojyo's legs. The youth pressed his lips to Gojyo's in an awkward driving kiss. Gojyo sort of felt swamped by the emotions. Goku's body was warm and lithe and pressed to Gojyo from hip to mouth.

Gojyo pulled back. "Goku. You crazy?"

"You gonna' hit me?" Goku was staring intently at him, those gold eyes hot but unafraid.

"No. Goku? You don't. . ."

And then he had a mouth full of Goku's tongue. Well damn! Kid needed to learn to kiss, didn't he? Gojyo shifted, slipped his hands up the firm strong back and angled his mouth to take over the kiss. Goku tasted wonderful, warm and eager and alive.

"OK, ok, really bad plan!" Gojyo forced his mouth from the allure of Goku. "We can't do this."

"We are." Goku sounded. . . content.

"No, we aren't." Gojyo leaned his head back and drew in a breath. Goku, tricky little bastard, began to nip and kiss the hanyou's neck. "Stop!" Realizing his less than reasonable hands were still pulling Goku to him Gojyo forced him self to shift to pressing back on the smooth, powerful chest that had been so comfortably pressed to his.

"We can not do this, Goku."

"Cause we are both guys?" Goku shifted and his erection moved, brushing Gojyo's belly and his own less then reticent hard on. The younger man's eyes went dark as he studied Gojyo's face. "You aren't so grossed out."

"Not grossed out, idiot. We're friends, you don't fuck your friends."

"Don't want to be your friend then. Want you." Goku stared at him. "I've been watching you with those girls. I get hard, but not thinking I'm in your place, but thinking I'm in her place. That you are whispering in my ear. Touching me like that. . . "

Goku sighed and pressed forward. Gojyo blamed it on the dampness of their flesh that his hands slipped away, sliding to Goku's hips, and he lifted his head to meet those warm eager lips. "Sanzo is so gonna' shoot me," he muttered as he opened his lips and invited Goku in.

Gojyo sighed, stroking and kissing the youth in his arms. Goku was kissing him and rocking his hips in that same rhythm that had awakened Gojyo. Shifting to nip and kiss Goku's neck and shoulder, Gojyo stroked and petted the youth, encouraging his passion.

"OOOhhhh." Goku arched back suddenly, his eyes wide, wild and unfocused. Those lean hips bucked wildly against Gojyo and the hanyou felt the come, hotter than the water, against his belly. Goku was trembling madly and Gojyo had to pull him close and support him.

"That was good." Gojyo praised him. "Feel better?"

Goku nodded against his chest. "Never. . . did that awake.," in a confessional tone.

Gojyo processed those words. "Really? That's messed up."

"Afraid of getting caught, never any privacy." Goku was beginning to lick Gojyo's neck like a lazy cat.

"We'll work on that." Gojyo shifted until he could establish a kiss, making it warm and gentle wanting to sooth the youth.

"Being afraid?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?" Goku slipped a hand between their bodies. He found Gojyo's insistent erection and explored it with clever fingers.

"Me?" Gojyo let his head fall back and enjoyed the touch, the warmth, the scent of Goku.

"Can we do the rest?" Goku was nuzzling Gojyo, who laughed softly at the question.

"No rush, chibi."

"I am not. Not as big as you, but I'm not a chibi." Gojyo had to agree as the younger man's cock twitched and hardened between them.

"What do you mean by the rest anyway?" Gojyo began to trace long patterns on Goku's back, hips and down his firm, strong ass.

"One of us is in the other," Goku's words were hesitant and he bit his lip.

"Who's in who?" Gojyo carefully traced the line of tender flesh between the firm cheeks.

Gojyo was teasing and Goku pressed his face Gojyo's shoulder, shivering slightly. "You. . . me." A word in the middle was lost, but Gojyo could guess it.

"We can try me taking you," he was careful to speak in one delicate ear, teasing, licking whispering, promising. "We'll go really, really slow, so you can decide if you like feeling me sliding into you, slowly filling you up, taking you, finding that spot deep inside you to make you feel so good, if you want that."

"Yes. Want it." Goku was panting, shifting on Gojyo's thighs, firm ass and long legs stimulating the hanyou.

"MMM, I want it too." Gojyo began to talk low and teasing, occasionally nudging Goku to assault the other ear, his neck and his hot velvet mouth. While promising his partner pleasure he began to explore and stroke. Seeking the powerful thighs, tender sack hiding his fragile balls, teasing the length of Goku's eager cock jumping and twitching at each nudge and brush. A little soap let his finger slide into Goku's tight heat and a few gentle strokes created enough room for him to stroke the boy inside. Dedicated to going slow he teased until he located the right spot.

"AHmmmm." Gojyo managed to tighten his fingers around that surging cock and prevent Goku from coming. The younger man's body shook for a second.

"Damn," Goku slowly came down and the gentle tease inside and out began anew. "More. Please."

"Soon," Gojyo wasn't sure who he was promising at that point as Goku's writhing body and groaning responses start to short out his own control. Pushing things a little he added a second finger curving into the spot almost instantly and pressing more firmly, Goku then tried to shift and fuck himself on the fingers so deep in him and Gojyo couldn't ignore the heat and pressure and the need to be buried in it.

"A little more," Gojyo tells them both between gritted teeth.

"You. In me. Now." Goku shifted almost capturing Gojyo's steel hard erection between those taunting ass cheeks.

"Not quite. Better if we wait." A little more soap and a third finger, quickly stroking and stretching as the tight hot flesh seemed to open up to engulf it.

"No more waiting." Goku bit down on Gojyo's shoulder, practically whimpering with need and Gojyo flung his head back at the wild burn of desire and pain.

"Fuck." Pulling his fingers he lifted Goku and guided him up and over. It should have been a careful gentle joining. Gojyo arched up and Goku shifted, felt the press and stretch of his lover's cock and he sank down completely, any resistance unnoted by either. Gojyo groaned loudly forcing himself to settle and adjust. Goku sighed in relief.

After only a few seconds Goku began to move. Gojyo braced his foot and set a rolling pace of measured thrusts. It was an incredibly short time before Goku began to pant and twist arching his body to press the heat of his cock between them. Gojyo felt a brief clenching then sighed and let go pumping in a short hard series and reaching for the younger man's cock.

Even as his own release sent him arching back, biting his lip he felt the sudden heat of Goku's cum mixing with the still warm bath. The younger man, less experienced gave a long aching shout of release that ended on a breathless laugh.

"Ok?" Gojyo was too spent to move away just yet but forced himself to look into the gold eyes wide and staring at him.

"Oh, yeah." Goku sighed and snuggled closer for a moment then suddenly sat up, causing Gojyo, his half hard dick still in that lovely heat, to groan.

"I'm hungry, though."

Gojyo blinked for a second then lifted the younger man off him, letting his head fall back to laugh. "Of course you're hungry. You're Goku. Go order room service."

"I'll let you look at my wee-wee if you order it for me," Goku teased, standing in the tub and dangling his cock in front of Gojyo, giving a hip wiggle to make it bounce.

"Go order room service. I'm old and out of energy." Gojyo wondered if Sanzo would figure it out and shoot him the first day back, or if he would have a few extra days to live.

Goku ordered some food and flopped down naked and damp to pick up a game controller.

"Yo, Monkey." Gojyo climbed out finding a towel and draining the tub. "You are getting the bed all wet, and I'm sleeping there tonight."

"So. Give me a towel, and I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Are not." Gojyo tossed another towel, which landed over Goku's head, causing his virtual self to die hideously complete with screams of agony.

"Am so! And look what you did, you stupid cockroach!" Goku launched himself off the bed to knock Gojyo to the floor, managing to avoid cracking the other's skull on the tub. They wrestled frantically, pulling bed covers and game controllers to the floor and utilizing damp clothing and shoes as weapons. They did not hear the food delivered quietly to the main area as Gojyo finally managed to pin Goku on the tangled bedspread.

Looking down into those gold eyes Gojyo felt his cock twitch to life again. Goku blinked up at him. "Can we? Again?"

"Fuck yeah!"

After several more curses and some awkward moments, Goku was pinned to the floor with his legs tight around Gojyo and Gojyo had his cock balls deep in the younger man, panting to maintain control.

"You all right, monkey?"

"Uhh, mostly."

"What's wrong?" Gojyo studied his new lover out of one eye.

"Something's poking me in the back."

"Since I know where all my bits are, it must be your monkey tail." Gojyo grinned when Goku thumped his back, hard. They both wiggled, to their mutual delight, and Goku finally fished the game controller out from under him. The game kicked on and began to bleep and talk.

"Agg." Goku craned his head, distracted by the noise as Gojyo began to pump in and out of him in a slow deep rhythm. Smiling smugly Gojyo leaned down to bestow another deep hot kiss.

"Go ahead and get out of the game," he suggested, continuing the taunting rhythm.

"Easy for you—to—say," Goku panted trying to work the controls as his hips moved without his conscious effort to meet the possession of the man above him. "Damn it." Gojyo continued to grin as Goku struggled with both his rising passion and the game controller, enjoying the younger man's confusion and desire. "There, fucking finally!" Goku flung the controller away and seized Gojyo's hair pulling him in for another hot kiss.

"You know you just earned another life?" Gojyo asked him before their lips met.

"Good when we fuck ourselves to death in this one we can start over."

And it's hard to kiss when you're laughing, but they managed, racing to the pleasure they found wet and tangled on the bedroom floor.


End file.
